Three-phase power supplies are utilized for various high-power applications, including, but not limited to, industrial and/or communication systems. Three-phase power is a common form of electrical power and a popular method of electric power transmission and distribution. This is mainly due to its inherent benefits for high power transmission and its smooth wave form quality which allow three-phase electrical equipment to run smoothly and last longer. A three-phase system is generally more economical than others because it uses less conductor material to transmit electric power than an equivalent single-phase or two-phase system operating at the same voltage.
Three-phase alternating current (AC) lines are typically not well balanced since the majority of loads are configured to receive a single-phase from a three-phase power supply. Additionally, the majority of loads draw an uneven amount of current from the power supply. Unbalanced three-phase AC lines present a number of issues for a system. For example, an unbalanced system can cause inefficiency and/or alter the power supplied to a load. Existing three-phase power supplies are able to balance the current from each of the three-phase AC lines, for example, by implementing an active power converter. The active power converter can be implemented to toggle switches coupled to the three-phase AC lines. For example, a portion of current from a first AC line can be transferred to a second AC line by toggling switches. However, implementing the active power converter for AC line balance is complex, expensive and unreliable. Additionally, only a small amount of improvement in overall AC line balance is achieved by implementing the active power converter.